


The boy from district 4

by TheFirstGlader



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstGlader/pseuds/TheFirstGlader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick's life story replayed to Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy from district 4

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU ever and yeah. I wrote it in the POV of katniss. She can feel what Finnick feels and can see things from his point of view. But she's narrating. Oh I don't know, I'm new at this.

_Finnick Odair died protecting you from lizard mutts. Real or not real._

_Real._

_He left a child and a wife behind. Real or not real._

_Real._

Finnick died protecting me and he saved Peeta at least 4 times. I will never be able to repay the boy from district four. Every night I have nightmares, first it's Prim, then the first person I killed at the hunger games, then it's Rue, Cinna, then finally Finnick. This is when I wake up, my sheets damp from sweat. Usually when I fall back asleep I am dreamless, but tonight is different. I get the same feeling I had right when Finnick died, I relived his life. It was as if I was watching a movie but in his point of view and I could feel what he was feeling.  Finnick was swimming in the ocean. I see him in the water with his brothers and sisters. The eldest, David, is 20. Pam is 18. Shena is 15. Finnick just turned 14. Then there was Otto who was 5. I could feel his joy and happiness. They were on a boat and it was so old it sank. The brothers and sisters laughed and swam ashore to their parents.

It was the morning of the reaping she could feel his excitement and worry. He wanted to go but he knew that he could die.  He went to the ocean and swam for hours before he washed for the reaping. The seven Odairs stood side by side waiting for the names. The announcer Kesta Aluzua walked up to the stage.

"Welcome to the 65th Hunger Games, May the odds ever be in your favor. Let's see who this years tributes are! Ladies first!" She walked to the bowl and picked a slip of paper.

I could hear Shena next to him "Please let this be me!!" Kesta walked to the mike  

"This years tribute is..." She said in a loud, clear voice "AMY STANDER!" Everyone cheered as she walked confidently to the stage. She was 6 feet and very strong, he saw her wrestle the whole school and she was the number one. Kesta started talking again.

"Now for the gentlemen." She walked to the bowl and shouted "FINNICK ODAIR!" I felt his heart beating. "Go Finn!" his family exclaimed. Finnick forced himself to move forward and slowly he walked up to the stage.

"This is district fours tributes!" Kesta shouted before taking him into a room to say goodbye to his family.

There were tears in my mothers eyes as he promised to come back. Otto gave Finnick his rope bracelet as his token and he gladly accepted. Then he was off to the capitol. I saw the rest of his days at the capitol. Training with Mags and bonding with her, training, and being interviewed as cocky, charming, beautiful Finnick. Then it was time for the games. Finnick rejected the careers and went alone with no allies. He spent the first day hiding and to his shock, found Amy's face in the night sky. He started setting traps the next day. Weaving strong leaves together. He didn't have any weapons because he had run away from the cornucopia so quickly but he could let them rot in the nets. Finally a parachute came down with a slender package. Finnick opened it and found a wonderful trident. His first catch was the girl from district 6, he stabbed her while she was in the net. I felt guilt in Finnick but it was kill or be killed. BUt the more he killed the less I felt. By the fourth kill I realized that Finnick didn't care anymore. He had no feelings left for guilt. In the next two days he had killed 10 people including careers. That was what scared him. He was announced the winner over the loud speakers. He had become a monster, he felt no guilt, only excitement when the cannon fired. It was time to go home and Finnick felt nothing but joy. He and his family was moved into Victor's Village right next door to Mags. He and Mags went fishing every morning. From there on he was the youngest to win the games. He was able to mentor this wonderful girl named Annie Cresta. They fell in love but she felt a heart wrenching feeling when she was entered into the games. He sponsered er everyday, but something went wrong. The arena flooded and when she came back nothing was the same. That day Finnicks heart broke, but it was only the start.

_2 YEARS LATER_

"Finnick Odair. You are wanted in President Snow's office"

Finnick just turned 16 a week ago. I felt scared for him as he walked stiffly down the hallways. He was apprehensive as he turned the corner and met face to face with president snow. 

"Why Hello Finnick" 

"Hello Sir"

"So Finnick, you're quite popular in the capitol. I would like to make an offer. If you refuse" Snow pulled up a TV, it was dinnertime and his family was getting ready to eat. "They die."

Finnick frowned "What kind of offer."

Snow smiled "Your body will be on the capitol market"

Finnicks eyes widened "NO! You can't make me!" he completely forgot about what would happen because of his shock. I shook my head.

"Okay then." He pressed a button and slid the TV towards me.

I saw his family burn to the ground. Finnick sank to his knees tears about to spill. The screams were clear.

"I'll do it! Please stop!"

Snow smiled "It's too late, however, I spared your brother."

Finnick faced the TV again. His brother was crying and kicking the door but it was locked from the outside. I could feel Finnicks heart pounding. His heart broke again.

"I'll do it." Finnick repeated.

"Good. Your first client is here."

Finnick looked around but I got it. Snow was the client. Finnick came to realize that a few seconds after. 

"NO!" 

Snow just gestured to the screen. Finnick had no choice but to agree. Snow smashed his face into Finnick's. He tasted blood as Snow kissed him. Then he led Finnick into a room with a bed. The door creaked shut. I felt disgust in my stomach. 

When Finnick awoke the next morning there was a rose in his lap. He looked at it with disgust and ran out the door of the mansion. He ran home and found Otto hiding in the closet. 

"Finnick!" he said as he jumped into my arms.

"Shh. Shh. It's all right Otto" 

His heart broke into another piece again. He told Otto to go live with Mags while he did his job. He said goodbye to Annie one last time and went off to live in a small apartment in the capitol. His job brought him great sadness and pain and I could feel everything. His Sea-green eyes turned cloudier until he was in a trance. Some were gentle they just brought me to their room and had me caress them and say nice things, murmur cheesy lines of poetry.  Some were rough. He went home with bruises, scars, and scratches. He had three long scratches on his back. I could feel both mental and physical pain. Most of the scratches never left scars, they were in his heart though. One of his clients handcuffed his to a chair, punching and kissing his until they knocked him out. They didn't even pay him because Snow owed them something so he just gave them Finnick. Throughout all of this Finnick never went home because he couldn't show them his injuries. Every time his wounds healed there was always a new one to take its place. It was during a job when he met Johanna. She hated him at first. He was too perfect. He was charming and he put on a smile during his jobs. The client wanted a threesome so the two most popular was rented out. Finnick, #1, and Johanna #2. But as time went on Johanna could see his eyes clearly for the first time. They held great sadness but he was able to almost make them look happy.  _Almost._

Finnick and Johanna started becoming good friends. She saw him cry once when he couldn't hold his game face anymore. Snow was unsatisfied with Johanna so he killed her family. But that could be good news, she didn't have to sell her body anymore. She left Finnick to his job only seeing him once in a while to talk. Finnick finally went home to district four when he couldn't handle the pain anymore. He went to Mags, Otto, and Annie. It had been a year and everything had changed. Annie was even more mad, Mags had eyes that were lined with worry, and Otto had permanent puffy eyes from crying. Finnick stayed there for a week, but he was still broken. When he started working again he asked for secrets, preferably juicy ones. He still had clients who beat him but he knew he had to stay strong.

It was time for the quarter quell. He left Annie and Otto behind but had Mags with him. But that wasn't a good thing. He needed to protect her at all costs. Then I saw myself. The girl on fire. I regret the thoughts I had of him. When Mags died his heart shattered. I felt a bit of hatred towards me. She had sacrificed herself for me after all. Then finally the scene transitioned to district 13. His brother didn't make it, Annie was captured, and so was Johanna. He was fiddling with the rope from his bracelet, the only thing left of Otto. When I mentioned the trident, he was the old Finnick again. My heart ached. When he married Annie he never let her go. But then he had to, and he never got to hold her hand again. He had cracks, scars, and missing pieces in his heart. And it was all being held together by some measly band aids.

I jolted awake and looked around.  _No Finnick_. I regretted all the false thoughts I had about him. He didn't just lose loved ones, he also started loving more people, in my opinion I think that's worse than having no more loved ones. Because if you keep loving, people can keep taking advantage of you, they can manipulate you. I cried on my bed, dampening the sheets once more. I recalled that time when Haymitch told me that it's a miracle that Finnick is still with us. Judging what he's been through, it's worse than what I have imagined.

_Finnick Odair died protecting you from lizard mutts. Real or not real._

_Real._

_He left a child and a wife behind. Real or not real._

_Real._

_I will never be able to repay the boy from district four. Real or not real._

_Real._

 

 


End file.
